This cannot be happening
by Black Eyed Hawk
Summary: 5 years after Edward left Bella, She got together with Jacob. They have a child but the child is not what you think it is. Im crap at summaries so please read the story and all will be explained. ExB AxJ RxEM CxES Non human exept bells family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's pov

I was on the plane heading back to Forlks form Jacksonville. I have been there for 2 weeks visiting Renee and Phil. Apparently Phil's team are slowly making it up from minor league baseball to major league baseball but they still have a long way to go.

Mom is doing some sort of art class down at the local University. Apparently her 'creative' side was 'calling' her. Oh and I found out that Renee's pregnant so I am now expection a little sister within the next few months.

Since Edward left I had been spending most of my time down in La Push with Jake and the rest of the pack. They helped me alot when the Cullens left and it made me feel happier. Soon after that Jacob and I started dating. Yer I know but I found out that I really did like him as more than a friend.

Edward left 5 years ago now on this exact day and I still get nightmares from when he left me.

xxxxFlashbackxxxx

Me and Edward had been enjoying our day out together but something seemed off about him. I didn't ask though so I just left it.

We had just entered our medow and Edward was sparking like he was encrusted with millions of diamonds.

" I love you " He whisperd gently into my ear.

" I love you too " I said.

Then every thing went black. The sun wasn't shining and Edwards eyes had turned form the lushouse gold to deep red. As soon as I saw his eyes I was instantly scared. He then let go of me and turned to leave.

" Edward, wait! " I shouted whilst runing after him. He then turned back around and faced me

" I thought you loved me " I sobbed

" No I have never loved you and I never will " he said his voice lased with venom.

Then he turned and sped away at vampire speed. I collapsed to my knees crying my eyes out.

xxxxEnd of Flashbackxxxx

I must have dozed of because the next thing I new the stewardess was speeking throught the intercom. ' Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you for flying with Virgin atlantic'

10 Miniutes later.

As I stepped off the plane i was instantly hit with the heavy rain. When I went to the baggage hold I instantly saw Jacob standing there in all his glory - holding my bags.

I instantly ran up to him whilst yelling 'Jake' From the top of my lungs. When I got to him I flung my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Bells your back. I missed you babe." He said in that adorable husky voice of his.

" I missed you too hun. Now can we get going im seriously tired"

He laughed and simply said " Everyones waiting for you back at the res so lets get going"

An: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my second fanfic and I would appecieate it if you could review. Thanx Love Rachel aka Black Eyed Hawk


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Surprise 

Bella's pov

It was the Saturday after I came home. God I wish I could just stay in bed but no Jacob wants to take me somewhere. I don't know where he is taking me cause he isn't telling me.

I got up and went downstairs ready as always. 10 minutes later there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I yelled as I finnished up cleaning the kitchen. Suddenly I felt two strong arms snake their way around my waist.

"Good morning beautiful" he whisperd in my ear.

"Moring Jake, Whats with the good mood?" Now I was curious.

"I am just happy that I have a beautiful girlfriend to spoil" He whisperd gently.

"Okay so are you ready to go to this 'mystery' place then" I asked. Maby I should ask him where we're going.

"Yes lets go and no I aint sayin' where we're going"

Dammit he always ruins my fun. It's like having a mindreader in the house again.

xxxHalf hour laterxxx

"We're hear" he said excitedly as he park the car on a patch of grass. I look around and there were wild flowers growing every where. It looked too familiar. Then it dawned on me. Its E-Edwards medow.

Oh. My. God.

"Well.... What do you think?" Jacob asked from behind me, Startling me.

"Oh, Um its beautiful. How did you know this was here?" I asked curious as to how he knew.

"Oh well I was on patrol with sam and the guys when we came across this beautiful medow and it kinda reminded me of you" He said whilst looking down embarresed.

"Oh ok"I said.

After that little akward moment me and Jake sat down to a picnic lunch. Every thing was lovely. We talked a bit about the future and what we would like to happen. It was then when I finally realised that there was a reason for him bringing me here today.

"Um Bella I was just wondering if I could ask you something" Jake said nervously.

"Yer Jake go ahead."

"Well ...Um I don't know how im going to say this but.....You know how I love you?"

"Yer go on" I said curiously.

"Well we've been together ever since you know what happend. And well I was wondering..."

It was then that I noticed that he had gotten down on one knee. And that i had tears in my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honour of becomming my wife?" He asked.

I was stunned. He-he was asking me to marry him. OH MY GOD. I then realised that was standing there shocked with Jake looking into my eyes with a hopefull expression.

"Y-yes" I whispered. And with that Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. I reached out my hand and took it from his hands. I then opened the box to the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was was a white gold princess cut diamond ring. It had one big diamond in the middle with four smaller ones cascading down each side.

Then before I knew it the ring was on my finger and I was twirling around in the air in Jacobs arms. This truly has been the best day of my life.

AN: Heyy guys im sorry I haven updated in a while but I have been busy with assignments and stuff. I promise i will update more often. Thanx for your support. Luv ya Rachel x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Life

Bella's pov 5 years later

Life. What is it exactly? Thats the same question I have been asking myself for years. That was until I found out about Vampires and Werewolves. Yeah pretty crazy but you already knew that. It has been 4 years since I married the young werewolf I call Jacob. Our marrige has been great. We have never had a fight about any thing and 2 weeks ago I found out I was pregnant. When I told Jake I swear he nearly burst with happiness.

xxxxFlashbackxxxx

It was late afternoon and Jake was due home any minute now. I was in the garden pottering about just trying to clean it up a bit so that the boys could have their weekly wrestling match. I had just picked up a pot full of fertiliser when I felt 2 strong arms snake their way around my waist. I turned around and there was my knight in shining armour with a great big grin on his face.

"Hey babes" He whisperd in my ear

"Hey hunny have fun" I replied

"yer but it would have been better with you there" He said in a husky voice.

"Well While you were gone I found out someting and I think that you will be suprised" I said whilst he gave me a confused look. "Well what is it then I aint getting any older" He chuckled. Well here goes nothing.

"Jacob you know I love you very much and I know you feel the same but we're gonna have to share that love because i'm.....Pregnant" I whisperd.

"Your what! pregnant I'M GONNA BE A FARTHER YEY YEY YEY!" He exclaimed jumping up and down.

xxxxEnd of flashbackxxxx

Ahh that was the second best day in my life. Since I found out I have been feeling really strange. I detest food, i'm really weak and the other boys say I smell like a leech. But thats not the only thing thats weird. I'm pale, my eyes have changed from my muddy brown to a bright crimson red and I have this strange craving for blood. Yer I know weird. I havent told Jake yet but I know im gonna have to soon.

I had just decided to go see Billy when there was a knock at the door. As I am too weak to answer I yelled a 'It's open' to the person standing out side. Then I herd something I havent herd in at least 10 years.

"Bella" No this cannot be happening. Not now. No them.

Not the Cullens.

AN: Yeah I know. I promise to update soon. Now I only want one thing in return. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!. Thanx luv Rachel x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 what the hell

Previously

"Bella" No this cannot be happening. Not now. No them.

Not the Cullens.

Now Bella's POV

What the hell am I going to do. They shouldnt be here. I had bearly registered what had happened when Jake walked in through the back door.

"What the hell are those leeches doing in the front garden." He asked

" I dont know I was just gonna go see Billy when I herd Alice" I said. Just then I herd another voice.

" Bella we know your in there and we need to talk." Carlisle. What does he mean 'we' need to talk about what. I turned to Jake to see what I should do and he just nodden his head as if to say 'Let them in'. So I slowly rose from my seat on the couch and slowly wobbled to the door. I opened the door and there in all there vampire glory were the Cullens but something was missing. I looked at each of them and realised Edward wasnt there. How wierd.

"Carlisle what is the issue the you need to talk about." I said whist stepping aside to let them in. When we were all seated I turned to look at Carlisle. He looked at me then at Alice who nodded.

"Bella we know all about your pregnancy. Alice has been keeping an eye on you to see if Victoria has tried anything. But from what we can tell your child isnt human" He said. I just looked at him as if to say 'Well na I already new that'. I then looked at Jake who was staring at the Cullens with daggers in his eyes. He then caught me looking at him smiled.

" Carlisle I know that already but maby be should take this conversation somewhere else. Sam and the rest of the pack are outside and I dont think their happy about you being here." I stated calmly. I was right. I could hear Sam outside keeping Jared calm.

"Ok well how about we head over to our house and we can sort this thing out." He said then he looked over at Jake who had resumed to giving him the evils. "If thats ok with you. Jacob we would like you tocome to this concerns you as well" He finnished.

I then looked at Jake to see that he looked confused.

" I would like to talk this over with my wife before hand. It was very hard when you left and I dont want you hurting her again" Jake stated firmly. Carlisle gave Alice a brief look before turning back to Jake and nodded.

"If you would like we can meet back at our old house in an hour to talk further" Carlisle said to Jacob then hr turned to me. "Bella we really would like it if you would come over and talk with us. We could help you out alot" He said calmly. I simply nodded and with that they all exited the house. I then turned to Jake and he gave me a simpathetic look.

" You dont have to do this babe. I know its hard them being here but I think we do need to talk to them. And i'll be there so nothing is gonna happen." Jake said whilst walking over to me. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his chest.

"Ok lets do this" I said determind.

AN: Heyy guys please please review. Im putting my other stories on hold for a bit and focusing on this one. Please review thats all i'm asking. Luv ya all and thanx for ur support. Luv Rachel x


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy guys im sorry about the last chapter. There was alot of problems with spelling and grammer but I promise it would be better this time. Thanx for your support luv Rachel x

Chapter 5 the talk

As we enterd the Cullens house I was quite scared. The last time I had been here was my 18th birthday and Jasper tried to attack me. Thankfully Jake is with me this time and he wont let anything happen. We had just walked through the foyer when Alice called my name.

"Bella. If thats you and Jocob then get you butts into the living room now!" She said. Stupid future seeing pixie. As we walked into living room all eyes were on us. Jake noticed and tightend his arm around my waist. I was thankful that Jake was with me it was quite comforting. As we go to the sofa Jake sat down first them pulled me to sit down on his lap. I looked up at him with a thankfull look in my eyes and nuzzeled my face into his neck. Then I herd a slight coughing sound and imedieatly I new that they were ready to start.

"Well Jacob, Bella thank you for being hear with us today. I know you are wondering what we would like to say but first we would like to apologise for leaving-" Carlisle said before being cut off by a loud growl comming from Jacob. I turned around straddling Jake and looked at him.

"Clam down babe. They were just apologising for what the twat did." I said pausing. I took a deep breath then continued this time to every one.

" I know it wasnt your fault and I know that. You were just following by what HE said. Now I forgive you all can we just get back to the topic at hand?" I asked looking around the room.

It was silent for quite a while until Carlisle decided to break the silence.

" Right now Bella has there been anything unusual happening to you since you became pregnant" He asked. I looked around the room and nodded.

" Well as you can see Im as pale as you, my eyes have change to a crimson red, Im really weak and I keep having this strange craving for blood. Plus the pack say I smell like you. Thats really all I know." I said looking down. As soon as I looked up I knew that something was wrong. They were all staring wide eyed at me, well everyone exept Jake and Carlisle.

"Ahh I see...Well Bella I think your having a half human - half vampire child." He said.

What the hell ! NO ITS SUPPOSED TO BE HALF WEREWOLF LIKE JACOB. OMG

AN: Sorry I havent updated in a while. And yes I know short chapter but I just had to get this bit out of the way. PLEASE REVIEW luv ya'll Rachel Xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Explanation

I just sat there frozen. Half human Half vampire no. No No No No No. Its suposed to be a werewolf like Jake not a vampire like them. How the hell did this happen. I took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle.

" Please enlighten me as to how the hell I have one of you growing inside of me" I said kinda calmly.

" Well I have a few theories myself but I would like to ask you one question if its ok?" He asked. I simply nodded.

" Did you and Edward take part in any sexual intercourse?" WHAT! He's asking me if his vampire son who-doesnt-love-me-anymore, had sex with me. Oh now I was angry.

"No. we didnt. He was always too gentle." I said shaking with anger. I then felt Jake tighten his hold on me when all of a sudden I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I looked over at Jasper and gave him a small nodd as a 'thanks'.

"What do you think is wrong with her Doc? I need to know so I can tell Sam" Jake said as calmly as he could.

"Well to be honest son I dont know" Then he turned to me "Would it be possible if I ran a couple of tests just to get a basic idea of whats going on inside your body and to tell if the baby is human or not?" he asked. I looked at Jake with a silent plea to not let me do this alone. He looked at the Cullens then back to me nodding his head.

"Yes that would be fine Carlisle as long as Jake can stay with me" I whisperd with my head down.

"I AM NOT HAVING THAT MUTT IN OUR HOUSE!" Rosalie exclaimed. All of a sudden everyone including Jake burst out laughing, had i not been so weak I probably would have joined in. After they all calmed down Carlisle turned to me and nodded.

Once all the tests were done me and Jake returned home to a house full of angry wolves. Oh shit they broke the treaty this is gonna be fun.

AN: I quickly typed up this chapter for you all I hope u like. PLEASE REVIEW xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy guys sorry bout this but I can't continue. I have really bad writers block at the moment plus personal issues to deal with. When I have everything sorted out I will update again I promise. But I am currently writing another story, this story will be up as soon as its edited sorry guys xxxx


End file.
